1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an information processor, which is included in, for example, a facsimile apparatus or a phone, that has a power saving sleep function for a control system, and a clock adjustment function for turning a clock forward or back, to adjust for, for example, daylight-saving time.
2. Description of Related Art
A facsimile apparatus transmits to, and receives from another facsimile apparatus, data such as character data and image data of, for example, a photograph. Currently, a facsimile apparatus having a power saving sleep function for a control system is being developed as the facsimile apparatus is not always performing particular jobs, but is idle most of the time. The sleep function allows a central processing unit (CPU) that controls operations of the facsimile apparatus to go into a sleep condition from an active condition. The sleep function automatically begins after a certain period of idleness in which no operation or signal input/output is performed.
In addition to the above-described sleep function, the facsimile apparatus also includes a clock adjustment function. The clock adjustment function is used, for example, at the beginning and end of daylight-saving time to set the clock ahead and back, respectively, by one hour. More specifically, with the clock adjustment function, a built-in clock of the facsimile apparatus is automatically advanced one hour at the beginning of day-light saving time. The time adjusted by advancing the clock is output so that the adjusted time is indicated on a display panel. The clock adjustment function is performed by the CPU.
However, the facsimile apparatus having the above-described sleep function and clock adjustment function sometimes ends in a failure of the clock adjustment function due to the sleep function. If the timing of the clock adjustment occurs at a time when the CPU is inactive, the clock cannot be adjusted due to the CPU being inactive. This problem is likely to occur since the clock adjustment timing occurs late at night when the CPU may be placed in the sleep condition. A user may misunderstand, based on the assumption that the clock adjustment function was properly performed, that the time indicated on the display panel was adjusted to daylight-saving time.
In addition, other processing, which is performed using the built-in clock, may not be properly carried out because of the unperformed clock adjustment function. For example, in the facsimile communication, an incorrect time may be used for the processing to add the facsimile transmission time to the data of an original document, to record the time of the communication or telephone call on a management report, or to send a facsimile at a preset time using a timer.